


Levihan Oneshot

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: DYFM, Drinkyourfuckingmilk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Smut, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she fiddles with the frayed edging of a notebook he sees the shake to her hand, this was a bad session. Clearly there had been far more over-thinking than researching. She had dug herself in deep this time, and the rain was only filling it up and drowning her.</p><p>"Can't block them out this time?" he says, slightly tilting his head, dark hair falling across his eyes as he seeks out the right words. And failing as usual. She attempts a smile, but as the rain lashes down a flash of lightning crashes down over the mountains, and she grits her teeth. The shake to her hand momentarily stronger.</p><p>"N-No I can't. Ugh." She scrapes her hair back, looking at him with apology lingering in her gaze. He hates that look. "It hurts, Levi. Make it stop?"</p><p>He looks up at her and sighs, sitting forward and pushing an errant strand of hair back behind her ear. This woman was the reason for many a headache, and most days he wanted to throttle her babbling self. But she also gave him a rare reason to smile, to look back on the past with more than a grimace or tightened jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levihan Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Random oneshot I have done after being inspired by a comic done by DrinkYourFuckingMilk on Tumblr. She's a brilliant artist, and I just found myself curious as to whether or not I could actually write convincing Levihan stuff/smutt so this is what happened. Hope you enjoy, if anyone ever actually looks at this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own AOT, and this story was inspired from DYFM on tunblr, to see the Comic please PLEASE go to her page. I'm gonna TRY linking it... but I don't know how. So if you're curious it's on her doodles/comic page and its under the LeviHan smutt Commission submission a couple pages in. ( drinkyourfuckingmilk . tumblr post/136735297413/ nsfw - levi -x- hange - commission - under - the - cutmore [WITHOUT THE SPACES])

It was like any other day when the rain had gone ahead and made itself overly comfortable over the HQ; tediously boring. There was no way to escape the mounds paperwork, no excuse of training or patrols to be done. Everyone was hauled up in their offices and the place was oddly quiet, only the gentle hiss of the rain against the stonework breaking the silence.

Levi walked along with a weary stride; since his morning coffee he had been dealing with the death tolls from the past mission. He knew he could leave it for Erwin, but he also knew the melodramatic fallout that would inevitably follow. There wasn't enough liquor currently in stock to deal with that, so he tackled it himself. Not that he took it much better, but he was a lot more adept at keeping it contained. He looks down at his hands and grimaces, ink etched into the tips of his fingers. Funny how they didn't write those reports in red.

Thunder rolls over the HQ and the rain gets heavier.

Levi sighs gently and rolls his neck, it giving a loud crack which led to another sigh. That had been needed a good hour beforehand, but beggars couldn't be choosy. He heads for the mess-hall in search of some hot water and tea, it would be the only good part of this damn day judging from the way those clouds had thickened over the past hour. On days like this there was no way of prying Glasses out of that lab; she'd be elbow deep in her notes, errant smudges of ink covering her face, and breath stinking of stale coffee. Levi was bored, but he wasn't that bored.

Yet.

Then again maybe he could attempt bathing her?

He snorts to himself and heads inside the mess-hall.

Again, not enough liquor.

In the gloom of the clouded day, he hadn't thought to bring a lantern but grumbled under his breath as the hall was laid out before him mainly in shadow and faint glimmers of light. He couldn't see much of anything. The small HQ was a pain for a lot of reasons, but at least it meant there were less brats running round making a mess of things, or making too much god damned noise. At least here he could wander around in civvies without them gaping at him as though a sideshow. It was like they thought he'd been born in uniform. He strode over towards where he thought the stove was, the gloom seeming to somehow thicken as he went.

"Hey…" a voice murmurs, and he turns with the slightest of jolts. What creepy bastard was sitting in the dark? At first it would seem the voice came from nowhere, but he was well practised at conversing with ghosts. That voice wasn't from one of them; those bastards always carried a weird musky smell, and usually called after a few too many dips into Glasses' special brew. For once during his paperwork, he hadn't indulged. Therefore there had to be someone sat there lingering in the gloom whilst the storm began gaining momentum outside.

Jaeger maybe? He was a teenager, they were meant to be angsty.

Then he sees a flash of glasses in what little light there is. Oh. He sets the kettle on the unlit stove and walks towards the gleam of smudged lenses. Whatever she was up to, clearly she didn't mind him finding her.

"The hell are you doing in here Glasses? Thought you'd be hauled up in your lab all day considering the rain. You run out of things to get filthy or something…?" his voice drifts off when she looks up at him and he sees those tell-tale shadows. There was no shine to her eyes either. Not one single spark lingered in those brown tones that he hated to admit he sought the warmth of.

Something had happened; or perhaps something hadn't.

"Glasses?" he slowly sits down, chair scraping against the wooden floor and echoing around them as she fails to answer straight away.

He searches her face, but he had never been very good at reading her. She was probably the only person he was able to even attempt it with; but right now she was just a mess of fatigue and what seemed to be anger. Or at least the remanence of it. Thunder rolls overhead, and the rain patters against the nearby window a little harder than before. She glances that way and smirks as the droplets race their way to the sill, her lips pull into that derivative curl that he saw so rarely.

"Levi." She says and her voice is so calmly monotone he feels like he should double-check it was in fact the manic woman so often too loud in his ear. Right now though she was deafening in her quietness. Her eyes stay fixed on that grey shroud currently pissing on them. Had she even blinked yet? He licks his lips and leans on his knees.

"What's going on, Hanji?"

The sound of her name on his lips makes the smirk almost turn into a smile, before the thunder returns and it melts back into submission.

"I'm having those… stupid thoughts again."

Damn.

He knew what that meant, and unfortunately he knew where it lead to when left to stew. It happened whenever she hit a wall with research. Was she good enough? Was the work even worth it? Would she ever manage to actually make a difference? Would all those that had fallen remain just tracked into the dirt without it ever having had any meaning? He lists it off in his head without much more than a tremor in his own mind; he had his own demons that had enough pull on his nerves. Hers he knew as well, but he didn't entertain them if he could help it.

As she fiddles with the frayed edging of a notebook he sees the shake to her hand, this was a bad session. Clearly there had been far more over-thinking than researching. She had dug herself in deep this time, and the rain was only filling it up and drowning her.

"Can't block them out this time?" he says, slightly tilting his head, dark hair falling across his eyes as he seeks out the right words. And failing as usual. She attempts a smile, but as the rain lashes down a flash of lightning crashes down over the mountains, and she grits her teeth. The shake to her hand momentarily stronger.

"N-No I can't. Ugh." She scrapes her hair back, looking at him with apology lingering in her gaze. He hates that look. "It hurts, Levi. Make it stop?"

He looks up at her and sighs, sitting forward and pushing an errant strand of hair back behind her ear. This woman was the reason for many a headache, and most days he wanted to throttle her babbling self. But she also gave him a rare reason to smile, to look back on the past with more than a grimace or tightened jaw. She had her flaws, but they all fucking did. Hers were just a little bit more… abnormal. He shakes his head slowly, and a spark of hope appears in her weary eyes. The wind howls, and he gently touches her cheekbone.

"Hm… Four-eyes… you're always so damn troublesome." He breathes, gently pulling her into a hug that he underestimates his need for as well. He holds onto her tighter than he'd meant to, but that always seemed to be the way of things. His lips press to her cheek and he puts a hand to the back of her head, fingers quickly tangled beneath that knot of brown. She removes her glasses so she can nuzzle into his hold a little more, but as she leans to put them on the table, they begin to tip.

"Whoa…" she gasps as the chair rocks and they're soon falling back together, momentum sending them crashing onto the floor, coinciding nicely with a roll of thunder. They lie there as the crash echoes out, and Levi listens to their combined breathing as it picks up, and he can tell her heartbeat is as quickened as his own.

Levi looks down and knows what she needs, he looks at his hand and sees that damn ink staining his skin. He needs it too. His lips slowly go along her throat, and her hands rest on the back of his head, their movements slow but well-practised. Her breaths are soft, panting ever-so-slightly as her shirt is opened and his nimble fingers undo her trousers. A slight hitch catches in her throat, and soon the rain's gentle hiss turns to a drumming, and he slides her trousers down as his tongue dances along her collarbone.

"Hn…" Her back arches as he caresses her gently through the thin material of her underwear, and as he slowly kisses across her chest, soon biting a little and sucking as his own heartbeat begins to thrum. That curled finger slides into her and he listens to the soft moan that slips past her lips. Those eyes flutter closed and he moves to the other breast, another digit soon caressing her and making her melt beneath him.

"Nngh… L-Levi…"

"I know Hanji… I know…" he pants, unable to wait much longer himself. The clack of his belt buckle undoing only makes her hips roll in anticipation, and they share a deep kiss laced with a guttural groan as he holds onto her hips and fills her with his aching need. The storm rages outside and he lies there for a second, braced either side of her head as he tries not to just start slamming into her. This was for her as much as it was for him. His selfish side could wait a little longer, he looks down at her, and those heavy lidded eyes gaze at him. A drunken smile pulls at her lips, and a slight chuckle rumbles from that scarred chest.

"C'mon shorty…"

"Shut it Shitty-Glasses." He smirks and starts to move long and hard against her, her lips part in a long moan and her legs wrap round him eagerly, her hands slipping round to grab his ass and pull him deeper with every thrust. She knew what she wanted; it was of the many things he had grown to care for in her. His pace increases and soon he's gritting his teeth against those damned noises he hated to give into. His mind zones in on the present, on the sensation and need. He looks up as she pants harder, seeing her watch the rain and broiling clouds, biting her lip for a moment before he reaches down and touches her chin. He taps it and then grips it when she refuses to look his way. He knew when she needed something gentle, and when she needed put in her manic place.

"Oi, look at me." He grunts, and she nods, he leans down and kisses her deeply.

As their lips touch, it's as though he snapped the safety off of her. She latches on and their tongues dance together, both moaning into the kiss as their hips continue to grind towards that moment of bliss. But then she's sucking on his tongue and his arms wobble a little. He moves to leaning on his elbows and moves against her harder, which only makes her bite down a little. He groans, and feels his resolve weaken as his selfish side rages to be heard.

"Move." She breathes, pushing him off her and up on his feet. He does as told, a little dazed by the sudden movement, but as she shoves him back onto the table top he swallows hard as her eyes flash with hunger. She grins and stands in between his legs, kissing him deeply all over again, but her hands drift across his chest and trace down his muscled torso. Levi can't help it now, he grunts as she takes hold of him and strokes.

"D-Dammit Hanji…" he hisses, kiss broken by the jolt of his body.

She snickers a little maliciously and starts kissing down his chest, and her tongue traces along the centre of his stomach. He leans back on his arms and pants loudly, glazed over eyes looking out the window as the world beyond is lashed with rain and wind. His senses meanwhile are assaulted as those lips wrap round him and her hands slide round and hold him in place. His head hangs back as she takes him deeper and deeper, hitting the back of her throat before she swallows hard.

"Mn…" she hums around him. He grips her hair and can't help how his hips move against her, that damned tongue caressing him in ways that has him fucking stuttering whilst she moans against his skin. But as he feels himself drawing closer he grips her hair tighter and gasps a little, cheeks dusted in a flushed red.

"Move…" he growls, moving her back and then bending her over the damn table, slamming into her as soon as he can, holding her hips as he growls and holds her flesh with bruising force. Hanji grips the edge of the table and whimpers at the impact, the roughness of the wood harsh on her flesh but somehow it making it better. She grips the table-top and pushes back as he slams into her relentlessly, seeking that moment of clarity and solace.

"Nng… LEVI!" she screams, lightning crashing into the earth outside and smoke rising up from the forest beyond the compound. Levi watches it as his nails dig into another of many scars upon her hip bones. He feels that tight knot in his gut and he leans forward, his chest flush to her back, their sweat mingling as he pounds away, each puff of his breath shifting that mess of brown hair against her shoulder. He bites down and she moans, it melting into a growl-like demand.

"Keep—Keep going!" she commands, hand hanging loose over the edge of the table as the wood creaks beneath their writhing flesh. And soon enough they both go rigid, riding it out as they scream together, sweat trickling over them as the screams die down to weakened pants and mumbles as their bodies echo with that moment. Soon enough Levi can think a bit straighter and he presses his lips to her glistening shoulder, turning her a little so he could look at that face he had grown so fond of.

Their breathing combines and they share a dazed smile. He rests his head to hers and they laugh breathlessly, no darkened thoughts allowed in the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I hope you enjoyed, and if you guys think i should do more oneshots let me know? I'm not entirely convinced personally.


End file.
